Sintiéndome como en familia
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Maki aunque no lo quería admitir ni decir, extrañaba a Nico, la pequeña Ruby lloraba extrañando a su sensei... Al día siguiente se sentía como una familia por unos instantes


Maki estaba viendo las horas, eran las nueve de la noche, luna llena. A su lado estaba sentada una pequeña pelirroja de ojitos verdes y de coletas, era Ruby una pequeña niña de unos tres años que cuidaban desde hace unas semanas. La pelirroja anunció a la pequeña ojicristal

-Bien Ruby-chan, te tendrás que ir ya a dormir. Es tarde

-No quiero- Comenzó a reclamar la pequeña mientras hacía un tierno puchero de enojo, la misión de Maki como tal era cuidar de la pequeña Ruby mientras Nico estaba realizando las compras. Suspiró pesadamente pensando el por qué tenía que hacer eso, no era muy buena en eso.

En cuanto a la pequeña pelirroja seguía llorando con pucheros mientras repetía con su pequeña pero tierna voz quebrada de bebé

-Por qué… Todavía no ha venido Nico-sensei- Abrazaba su peluche de conejo rosa- Ruby quiere ver a Nico sensei

Maki no se esperaba que Nico se demoraba tanto aunque no la culpaba, de hecho hoy era día de descuentos. Era evidente que en estas fechas ocurrían pleitos y peleas con de aprovechar los precios baratos, rara vez se demoraba toda la tarde ya que irían de una tienda a otra y de eso se tardaban desde tres a cuatro horas aunque en este caso se tardaban hasta la noche.

Tal como lo temía, Nico vendría hasta tarde pero aunque se lo iba a decir a la pequeña niña ella no le haría caso, no la culpaba ya que tenía un profundo afecto a su "Sensei" como la llamaba ya que la loli de ojos carmines en ocasiones le enseñaba en cómo ser una idol y la importancia de serlo.

La pequeña Ruby se volteó de mala manera, estaba de espaldas mientras se empeñaba en mirar el cuadro donde estaba su querida sensei como si pidiera que esa foto fuese real y en menos de nada la loli aparecería en este instante pero teniendo en cuenta que eran altas horas nocturnas posiblemente la pequeña de coletas se dormiría pronto.

Maki veía fijamente el reloj despertador, cada segundo era cada tic tac que resonaba en la sala. La pequeña Ruby sentía como si su cabeza bajara a punto de caerse al suelo, de hecho la pequeña niña en menos de nada era víctima del sueño pero luego se despertaba y al poco tiempo se dormía, se volvía a despertarse y así sucesivamente.

La pelirroja mayor se paró de improviso hasta dar con la que estaba sentada mirando al suelo y con los ojos a medio cerrar

-Ruby-chan, te estás durmiendo, ¿Verdad?- La pequeña ahora estaba balanceando su cabeza de arriba y abajo a lo cual Maki decidió dar una orden- Entonces tendrías que irte a la cama

-¿Todavía no ha llegado Nico-sensei?- Preguntó la pequeña que miraba fijamente a la pelirroja mayor a pesar de su incesante ataque de sueño, la ojivioleta quedó en un rato de silencio haciendo que la pequeña ojicristal hiciera otro puchero de llanto pero al poco tiempo la niña quedó profunda, la arropó con una cobija y se acostó cerca de ella a la espera de Nico.

Luego de un cierto tiempo la loli estaba caminando cansada aparte de que su suéter estaba lleno de jirones, se quedó extrañada cuando notaba que las luces estaban apagadas para lo cual se dirigió a la sala para toparse con algo que veía y era fácil de enternecer: Las dos estaban durmiendo en el suelo sobretodo Maki que abrazaba a Ruby.

Nico se rascó el cuello al ver la hora, en verdad no sabía que tardaría toda la maldita noche con tal de tratar de comprar los productos baratos y aprovechando al máximo los descuentos aunque tenía que darse de buenos golpes con otras personas, sonrió bajito al ver lo tiernas que eran, se inclinó al suelo para hacer una gran sonrisa para contemplar más la escena, definitivamente bonito de ver.

Era una lástima que durara un poco aunque se llevaba un lindo pero dulce momento pero después de pensarlo mejor ya no le gustaba contemplarlo si no en realidad quería gozar de esa escena y sentirla.

(…)

De pronto Maki abría lentamente los ojos pensando que era de día pero abrió fuertemente los ojos cuando vio que unos ojos rojos la estaban viendo con ternura y amor, era Nico que estaba durmiendo sobre el suelo pero despertó momentos antes aprovechando los primeros rayos del día

-Buenos días, Maki-chan

-Nico-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shh, habla más bajo que despertarás a Ruby- La mencionada la irrumpió con un pequeño chito con tal de no despertar a la pequeña pelirroja-Solamente disfruto del momento- Se movió un poco para ver el techo y cerraba los ojos, sonreía como si sintiera la pura brisa de la mañana

-¿Y por qué estaban las dos durmiendo en el suelo?- Miraba a su amada de lado la cual veía detenidamente a la pequeña pelirroja la cual dormía abrazando a su peluche de conejo rosa

-Ruby-chan me dijo que ella no se iría a dormir hasta que tú llegaras, no me hacía caso

-Ya veo, estoy feliz- Hizo una sonrisa algo graciosa mientras acariciaba el mechón favorita de su amada- ¿También me estabas esperando?

-¿De qué hablas?- Alzó una ceja

-¿Por qué estabas durmiendo también en el suelo? En verdad es tierno de tu parte

-¿Pero qué…?- Ahora entró en modo Tsun, cosa que le causaba gracia a la pelinegra cuando su amada fruncía el ceño- ¡No es eso, yo…!- Suspiró- Como sea, da igual

-Oh, ¿De verdad?- Abrazó sutilmente a su amada la cual aceptó el gesto envolviendo sus caderas sellando como siempre con un beso. Después de ese suceso se pararon silenciosamente, Nico decidió aprovechar para alzar cuidadosamente a la pequeña mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Maki la cual se estiraba los brazos y el cuello

-De todas formas Maki-chan, gracias por cuidar de Ruby- Sonrió alegremente- Siempre eres de gran ayuda

Algo halagada pero sorprendida se sonrojó

-En verdad no me puedo creer que no te pudiera notar su presencia cuando venías-Decidió caminar para preparar su maleta escolar mientras Nico entraba al cuarto corredizo donde estaba otra pequeña niña de cabellos negros y un lunarcito cerca de los labios entre ellos y su mejilla izquierda, era la hermana mayor de la pequeña Ruby que dormió momentos antes del comienzo de esta historia.

Maki ya tenía preparada su maleta no sin antes ver como despedirse de su idol

-Entonces, ya me voy ya, creo que me esperan en casa

-Ah, es cierto. Olvidé que tienes que ensayar para un recital para la banda sinfónica, ¿Cierto?- Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pianista como un modo de brindarle la mejor confianza- Bueno, puede ser difícil pero haz lo mejor que puedas

-Me tratas a veces como una niña

-Eso es porque en el fondo lo eres

-Como sea, cuidar a Ruby es más difícil pero…- Miró sonriendo al ver a las dos hermanas- Creo que me estoy sintiendo a gusto con esas dos- Se despidió de su idol con un beso y se fue en menos de nada a su casa.

Nico sonrió por lo bajo y se inclinó para ver de cerca a la pequeña Ruby durmiendo tranquilamente y aparte de una sonrisa enternecedora

-¿Has escuchado Ruby-chan?- Se paró mientras veía el paisaje, ese cielo de azul brillante y nubes blancas mientras el sol blanco estaba iluminando la urbe-Sería un fastidio si Maki-chan no volviera otra vez y al igual que esas dos pequeñas- Miró a las hermanas que dormían profundamente

-Esta vez, Ruby-chan o quizás Dia-chan diría que no se iba a dormir hasta que Maki-chan volviese- La idol caminó en silencio hasta cerrar la puerta dejando a las dos chicas durmiendo tranquilamente sonriendo sobretodo Ruby que decía levemente

-Bienvenida, Nico sensei…


End file.
